fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia
Papa's Scooperia will be the 14th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game was first announced on January 16, 2018. Koilee and Carlo Romano will be the workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2017. The game takes place in Oniontown. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, Amy, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. The game is expected to release some time during the summer. Blog Announcement It’s official, Papa Louie’s next restaurant will be Papa’s Scooperia! We are taking two of our biggest fan-suggested foods (cookies and ice cream) and combining them into one super-delicious game! Soon you will be crafting some decadent, mouth-watering, hot-from-the-oven… Cookie Sundaes! Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Previews *'06/22/17': Carlo Romano and Koilee win Papa's Next Chefs 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9580 *'11/09/17': Amy wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10065 *'01/16/18': The next gameria will be…Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10344 *'01/23/18': Papa’s Scooperia: Cookie Sundaes! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10371 *'01/30/18': Papa's Scooperia: Oniontown! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10411 *'02/06/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10451 *'02/13/18': Papa's Scooperia: Order Evolution!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 *'02/20/18': Papa's Scooperia for PC, Tablets, and Phones!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 *'03/01/18': Papa's Scooperia: Happy Holi!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10559 *'03/08/18': Papa’s Scooperia: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10586 *'03/15/18': Papa’s Scooperia: The Dough Station for HD/Web http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10600 *'03/22/18': Papa's Scooperia: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10627 *'03/29/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10682 *'04/03/18: '''Summertime Scooperia http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10723 *'04/10/18:''' Sneak Peek: Amy visits Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10747 Order Evolution When a new customer first comes in, they will order a small cookie sundae with one cookie and one scoop of ice cream. However, things change once you level up your customer to Bronze. For those that don’t know, a customer will level up to Bronze when you serve them the correct order 5 times in a row. Five more times will level up that customer to Silver, and an additional 5 more times will get them to Gold. Once your customer is Bronze, they will start ordering a medium cookie sundae which has 2 cookies and 2 scoops of ice cream. This may also include a new topper ingredient as well. When you level up your customer to Silver, they will start ordering their fully evolved large cookie sundae, with three cookies and three scoops of ice cream. This evolving order system will add a fun level of challenge that slowly advances alongside your sundae-crafting skills. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Bake Station *Build Station Holidays * Valentine's Day * Holi Local Customers * Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, will be a new local customer. * Skip will also be a new customer in the game, along with his rat, Pastrami. Specials According to the Flipline Blog, "Specials will always come as large 3 scoop sundaes!" http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10627 * Banana Split * Stracciatella Release Date *Papa's Scooperia will be released in the Northern Hemisphere summer, likely in June. Trivia *The representative Gameria color of Papa’s Scooperia is lavender. *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia will have the same holiday lineup as the HD version. Gallery Scooperiablog_announce.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia01.png cookie_sundae_small.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia02.png outside_forblog_wide.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia03.png Outside forblog crop.jpg|Oniontown Papa Scooperia logo.jpg|Oniontown with Logo Scooperia Uniforms.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia04.jpg order_evolution_sm.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia05.jpg pc_blog.jpg iphon_ipad_blog.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia06.png holi_sm.jpg|New Holiday: Holi sneakpeek_scooperia07.png skip sm.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia08.png Dough_hd_01.jpg Dough_hd_02.jpg Dough_hd_03.jpg Dough_hd_04.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia08.jpg Scooperia Banana Split.jpg Scooperia Stracciatella.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia09.jpg Bake Station 1.jpg Bake Station 2.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia10.jpg Summertime Scooperia.jpg 24ED9494-80A9-482B-90D2-66A8D2428CF3.jpeg amy_01.jpg amy_02.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia12.png buildscoop.jpg build_02.jpg builscoop03.jpg buildscoop_04.jpg buildscoop_05.jpg Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2018 Games Category:Unreleased Content